


First kiss

by isafil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romanticism, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/pseuds/isafil





	First kiss

\- Wait". He raised his head towards the man who slightly overhung him from his height  and, with infinite gentleness, because he had dreamed of this gesture all day, he put his lips on Miccroft's. Greg felt him trembling under the unexpected caress. First, there was no answer. The other man had remained frozen. Could it had been that Greg was mistaken? Didn't he feel the strenght of this man's desire the very day before? He was about to close this nascent kiss, when Mycroft's mouth opened, accepting Greg's, letting the policeman brush his lips further. Greg increased his pressure, and delicately bit the wet flesh that was giving itself to him, now in a hasty clumsiness. A bergamot fragrance invaded her own mouth as Mycroft was opening  more and more. He then heard a murmur of pleasure and felt Mycroft approaching him, as if driven by greed that he could not restrain.

_How I'm gonna love you...If you knew, how I'm gonna love you..._

 


End file.
